


First Two Fingers Penetration

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [16]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Erotica, Foreplay, Girl - Freeform, Horny, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Other, Self-Lubrication, Torchlight, Vaginal Fingering, getting wet, handphone, mirror, sexual arousal, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: As the title states. :) Her first 2 finger penetration!
Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/230438
Kudos: 2





	First Two Fingers Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote about her slipping two fingers in while standing and masturbating, but that chapter actually comes after this, but I ended up posting that first.
> 
> Here's the second chapter I mentioned. Hope you guys enjoy it!

She was lying straight on the queen size bed, since it was big, and wore the thin dress she always wore when she was trying to get herself aroused to finger herself, because it made her feel sexy and was easily accessible to her vagina. 

She had her ear pieces on because a renovation was going on in the unit above her's, and she didn't want to get a shock when they suddenly started drilling. However, the ear piece wasn't connected to her phone or iPod, because she was only using it due to its airtight function. Her earpiece came with an ancient looking key, its main purpose is to wind the wire around it, but she actually bought it because it looked good. 

She started using the key, holding the head and using the end point to rub gently around and across both her nipples. This gave her the chills, and she trembled slightly. She found that this made her slightly wet below, and she raised both her legs such that she was in a squatting position, only that she was lying on her back. She used her right hand to gently touch and slide over her inner thighs, moving very close to her vagina, but not touching it. Then she occasionally gently slid her fingers over her vagina, over the panties, before resuming the touching of her inner thighs. This made her even wetter than before, and she took off her panties and placed them on the side of the bed.

She wore her spectacles, and turned on the torch light and grabbed the hand held mirror she readied beforehand on her right side, and placed them facing her vagina. She used her left fingers to spread open her vagina, and looked at how her vagina hole looked like. She couldn't believe it. With such little ministrations, she was already very wet. She could see the thick sticky white or off white vagina discharge. Plus, she saw that with the multiple times she fingered herself, her hole became bigger. She could see its position clearly this time round. Then she continued with her nipples and inner thighs ministration, to make herself more aroused. However, when she was touching her inner thighs in the squatting position but lying on her back, and moved her legs such that she was lying straight, she heard air sounds as well as felt her vagina give out liquid. She felt instantly wetter, and was worried she might stain the bed since this time round she didn't lay a towel under her because she thought it wouldn't get wet. Though the feeling felt weird, at the same time, it felt good. She liked the feeling of getting wetter, so she did it again, touching her inner thighs in the squatting position and lying back straight, and she felt that sensation again. 

She viewed herself in the mirror again to see what was happening in her vagina. She couldn't really see much difference, just that her vagina hole closed and opened when she flexed her vagina muscles. She did those ministrations again, and when she felt her vagina give out liquid for the third time, she checked it out in the mirror. She saw that her vagina looked more lubricated than before, and she was worried that it might drip sooner or later, so she held the dress up when she got off the bed so that it didn't get dirty from touching her wet genitals, and walked to her cupboard to get a towel.

When she walked back to the bed with the towel, she folded it in half and laid it on the bed. She then went to close the windows, just in case she made any sounds. Finally, she went back to lay on the bed, with her lower body on the towel.

She used the key to stimulate her nipples again, but they didn't feel as arousing as before. So she used the bottom part of her phone this time, but it only felt good at the beginning. When she continuously did it for a few minutes, it didn't feel as good anymore. She then lifted her legs into the squatting position again, and slid her pointer into her, since she was already well lubricated. Then, she thought that since she had been fingering herself with her middle finger recently, it should fit inside her, and removed her pointer and slid her middle finger into her. It met little resistance, and when it was totally in her, she was a little surprised to feel that there was a lot of space to move her finger around in. Normally the space around her finger would be really tight, and she couldn't move around her finger much.

She was scared that her multiple fingerings had loosened her, but at the same time, she thought that she must have had been really aroused or something, that's why her body engorged and made space for an intruder, despite it not being a penis. Whatever the case, she started sliding her middle finger in and out of her. It was rather smooth, it was easy to slide her middle finger in and out of her because it didn't hurt at all. She started shifting her legs into different positions, such as raising her legs straight up into the air and closing them tightly together, or crossing them, or even lying straight while her finger thrusted into her continuously. It felt good. Especially in the position with both her legs raised, and closed tightly together. There was this feeling of tightness, and felt really GOOD when her finger thrusted in and out of her. It made her really wet, and hot, she could feel it emitting from her genitals. So, she thrusted into herself profusely. Also, she read that by emitting sounds while having sex, the individuals involved would get more aroused. And more so, by emitting high pitched sounds, so she tried moaning high pitched continuously.

However, her main purpose of this time's fingering was to actually try and allow two fingers to enter her. She wanted to try and stimulate her G-spot with two fingers because she heard it was easier. So, when she was considerably aroused and wet, she tried to slide her pointer into her, with her middle finger already in her, but couldn't, because she was afraid it would hurt. Plus, it didn't have any lubrication at all. So she slid her middle finger out of her, and slid her pointer in. However, it was a little difficult to slide it in at the beginning, because it was really dry, despite the wetness of her vagina. When she was able to slide it in and out of her, she removed it and placed her middle finger in again. She slid it in and out a few times, before trying to add her pointer again, but she still couldn't get it in. She didn't see how it could fit inside her, and she remembered that, she read that both fingers must be slid in together. So she removed her middle finger, and tried to slide both into her. The first few tries kind of failed, but finally, after lubricating her pointer again by massaging it around her hole, she managed to slide both her fingers into her, but just A BIT. Only the tip managed to fit in her, but well, that's a start. Then she tried to slowly push them into her, but they were kind of stuck, because there was this slightly burning feeling, like there was friction between her fingers and her hole. So, she started using her thumb to massage her clitoris, hoping to get herself wetter and more sexually aroused, so that the fingers could slide into her. 

It worked after a few moments of massaging it. She managed to slide her fingers up till the first cartilage. Then, she started slowly sliding them in and out. There was this slight burning feeling, but it wasn't too bad, so she continued. After a few times of sliding her fingers in and out of her, her hymen started getting used to the stretch, and it became easier to slide in and out. In addition, she could feel herself getting more lubricated. Her fingers could feel the wetness in her, and it became increasingly easier to slide her fingers into her such that they went over the second cartilage. Despite them being unable to slide all the way in, it was progress. She continued sliding her fingers in and out of her, and felt a little around inside her, but couldn't feel much, and definitely couldn't reach the bump inside her. Till now, she wasn't sure if that bump was the G-spot, or the spongy tissue she was touching then was the G-spot, but she just did whatever felt nice and right. When she did the "come hither" gesture with her fingers on the top spongy tissue of her vagina, she got more aroused and felt her vagina walls tighten a little. Then she proceeded to continue it and occasionally normally sliding her fingers in and out of her. After a few moments of those ministrations, she felt herself getting closer to the high and just went along with it. She shivered and trembled, and the two fingers inside her felt the squeezing or spasming or contracting of her vaginal muscles. 

When it finally stopped, her vaginal muscles still remained tight, and she was worried she couldn't get her fingers out or that she would hurt herself in the process of sliding them out. But, she just tried to remove them from inside her anyway. She slowly slid her pointer out first, and it burned a little, then she slid her middle finger out. It was a little tight to do so as well. When both her fingers were out of her, she could feel that her vaginal walls were really tight and engorged. She tried to view her hole through the mirror again, but no matter how she tried, she wasn't able to see it. Her insides of her vagina felt really tight, as if everything expanded. She doubted she could slip even a finger into her at that moment, and then proceeded to clean and wash up. She was glad that she didn't bleed or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed! <3


End file.
